


Hide & Seek

by ragnarok89



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abstract, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Implied Mind Rape, Poetry, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry. You will keeping playing until it is over and all is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide & Seek

Cruelly innocent  
A dew-kissed flower  
Never ripped to shreds  
Her heart unbroken

A skilled duelist  
Auburn locks galore  
Eyes locked in secrecy  
Holding back all emotions

The rose never wilted  
The duelist never wavering  
Fragile childhoods untouched  
But so easily broken

Where has the sun gone?  
It has disappeared  
Into the dreary clouds  
Never to appear again

Manipulated into games  
Toying the duelist's heart  
Unseen heartbreak lurking  
Magnificent roses bloom now

Feelings and secrets  
They play hide and seek  
With what is left of them  
What is left of them now

Go off into hiding  
Lurking in the mists of her soul  
Never to be seen  
Until they are found again

Counting how many times  
The duelist pricked her finger  
Upon the thorns of the rose  
She lost count of how many times

Dear child, foolish realist  
Beautiful girl, foolish bride  
How many times have you played?  
It's no fun anymore

The night has become oblivion  
You will keep playing  
Until the game of hide and seek  
Is over and all is lost for you both


End file.
